Question: Solve
\[\frac{x - 4}{(x - 2)^2} < 0.\]Enter your answer using interval notation.
Explanation: Note that $(x - 2)^2 > 0$ for all $x \neq 2.$  Thus, for $x \neq 2,$ $\frac{x - 4}{(x - 2)^2}$ has the same sign as $x - 4.$  Thus, the solution is $x \in \boxed{(-\infty,2) \cup (2,4)}.$